


Tiger Mom

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, OtaYuri Mentioned, YOI Ship BINGO, Yuri on Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: “Mom”Yuri knew the word. He vaguely remembered sharing a room with his mom as a very young, in the small apartment they lived in. It was one room and the kitchen was at the end of their bed. They had no couch and no TV. But he had Mama. He remembered folding into her arms as she would wrap them around him as she told him in her soft voice.  “You are perfect in every way my little cub. You are loved and wanted. Remember this always.”





	Tiger Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: 3rd Row, Far Left  
> Paring: Yuuko/Yuri P.
> 
> One more square down! This is a simple not really romantic story. There aren't enough of those in this fandom!

 

_“Mom”_

Yuri knew the word. He vaguely remembered sharing a room with his mom as a very young child, in the small apartment they lived in. It was one room and the kitchen was at the end of their bed. They had no couch and no TV. But he had Mama. He remembered folding into her arms as she would wrap them around him as she told him in her soft voice.   _“You are perfect in every way my little cub. You are loved and wanted. Remember this always.”_

He remembered moving to Grandpa’s when he was 4 years old and he got his own bedroom. But he never slept in it. He would get up in the middle of the night and crawl into bed with her and she would run her hands through his hair as he fell asleep each night. He would wrap his small fingers around her long blond hair that shined in the moon light, twirling it and holding it tight.

He remembers her hair falling out in clumps and how she cried on her bed as more and more laid on her pillow each morning. He remembered her skin losing the sparkle it once held and her vibrant green eyes slowly fad in color.

He remembered his coach coming to him and pulling him from the ice. He was 8 years old and training for a competition that was supposed to have scouts from St. Petersburg at it. They had taken him to his Grandpa in the lobby and then to the hospital. His mother laid in a bed, a scarf around her head and her eyes fluttering in her sleep.

She never came home after that. He remembers sitting in a hospital room as all matter of tubes and wires connected to her. He didn’t remember what the doctors said to his Grandpa and him. But he did remember his Grandpa pulling him close and saying to him in his gruff tone as his eyelashes held unshed tears. _“You will be strong, Yurochka. You will be a Tiger. She was a tiger and so are you. She fought as long as she could… she fought for you.”_

He remembered meeting Victor. It was a seed competition and he was 11 years old. Yakov was yelling at him and he didn’t care. He had landed a quad and that was all that matter. He had made Mama proud and showed her he was strong. After that he had watched Victor and everything he did. He bitched at him when he told him what he was doing wrong, but he’d correct it next time.

He remembered winning the Junior Grand Prix. He remembered winning the Junior World Championship. He remembered Victor leaving, just like Mama had left him. He was there one day and then he was gone again. He had no one… again.

Then he met her. Yuuko Nishigori. She was possible the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her smile was warm and she welcomed him into her family as if he was one of hers. It was hard to believe she was only 2 years older than the Pig. She was firm with him, while she helped him train for the Hot Springs on ice event. She never let him slow down and she never yelled at him. She simply expected him to do his best, and nothing less.

He remembered first time he had dinner at her house one night. He had walked in on Victor and the Pig making out on the fucking ice of all places! He was livid. He had known Victor had something going on with the guy, but he had hoped he would be smart enough to not do it where Yuri could catch them. It was bad enough he had lost Victor to that round-faced ass.

He had been standing outside Ice Castle, not knowing where to go. He didn’t want to go back to that Inn, where he might see them again. He was stopping his feet into the steps as she walked up. “Yuri? Are you okay?” She had asked.

He turned and grumbled in English. “I’m fucking fine. Ass-hat and Pig are… Uck”

She had laughed behind her hand and pulled her to him; speaking in perfect English. “Oh! Little bun. I’m sorry.” She pulled back and smiled that warm smile that made her eyes sparkle. “Come to dinner at my home? I’ll message Yuuri and let him know not to expect you.” Before pulling him back into another hug.

He had made a face and grumbled into her shoulder. “I don’t care if they know where I am. I can take care of myself.”

She pulled his face back and spoke softly. “I’m sure you are right. But it would make me feel back if they worried at all.”

He had deflated and nodded at her. “Okay.”

Dinner had been chaos. The three girls had asked him every question possible about every skater in both the junior and senior brackets. All while Yuuko had yelled at them, over and over again to eat. Takeshi had slapped him on the back said it was nice to have another guy in the house. Yuri had secretly loved it. Dinners had always been quiet at home after Mama died. Grandpa would ask him about his practices or his compositions. After he had moved to St. Petersburg he normally ate alone in his dorm or at a restaurant. Sometimes, Mila would drag him out and would talk the entire time. Sometimes, Victor would take him to dinner after practice and they would talk about how he did that day.

But this dinner there was none of that. While the topic did circle around skating, it was friendly. Yuuko had asked him what his favorite subject in school was. He had explained he liked Math and Science but hated History and Language classes. He hated reading and would much rather solve a problem than read about them. Yuuko had sat and listened to him talk more than he had talked at one time in years.

Takeshi had asked him if he had seen any girls in town he liked. Yuri had blushed and shook his head while he looked into his food. Takeshi had just bellowed a laughed. “Maybe you are too young still. I didn’t realize I was in love with Yuuko until I was 17. We married 2 years later!”

After the girls had went to bed, Yuuko had offered to walk him back to the Inn. They had walked in silence for much of it before Yuuko finally asked. “You don’t have a Mom anymore, do you?”

He had stumbled and came to a stop. “I… I…” No one, other than Victor had ever asked about his mother. Everyone was too scared to ask him. It was like they expected him to snap and kill them at the mere mention of his dead mom. He looked at her before dropping his eyes. “She died when I was 9. She had cancer in her… in her bones.”

Yuuko had pulled him into her arms and looked out to the water. “I’m sorry, little bun. I’m sure she was as beautiful as you.” She looked down to him with that soft smile again.

Yuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “She was a model before I was born. She was in magazines and everything. I still see her ad’s in Moscow sometimes. It sucks.”

Yuuko had let him go enough to wrap her arm around his shoulder as they kept walking. “It might not be much. But you will always have me. I’ll give you my phone number and you can message me any time you need to. Okay?” They had reached the Inn and he had nodded to her as ran off to his room.

He had paused in pulling out his sleep clothes as he heard her talking to Victor and Yuuri harshly “You two! Be careful! I can’t believe you would be so selfish! He caught you at the rink. Have some respect for his feelings too. Victor, he doesn’t have anyone here! You have Yuuri and he feels alone. Yuuri, pull your head out of were ever you have it and think about that boy in there. He needs people and he needs support or he’s going to burn out before he reaches 20.” He had heard what sounded like her hitting the two of them on the head as she stomped down the hall.

He remembered sitting on the other side of his door in shock at the tone of her voice as she scolded the two older men. He had never heard anyone other than Yakov talk that frank to Victor and he hadn’t thought she would ever talk to her childhood friend like that. No one had ever stood up for him like that.  

He remembered calling her the night before he took the ice at the Grand Prix Finale. She hadn’t wished him luck she had just said. “I’ll be watching you to prove them all wrong. Yuuri might be my friend and Victor might be the one he’s chosen for his life. But I choose to support you because I saw how special you are and what you have is not a gift, it’s a power. You have so much ahead of you, now go out there and prove you are not Victor Nikiforov, you are Yuri Plisetsky and don’t let them forget it.” He remembered the text he had received after the medal ceremony. “There you go. I knew you had it in you. Keep it up.”

He remembers the Victor and Friends ice show a few months later. He had brought Otabek to her home and introduced her. “Beka, this is Yuuko. She’s my family here.” Yuuko had burst into tears as she grabbed onto him and kissed all over his head. Otabek had found the entire thing very funny.

He remembered Yuuko pulling him to the side while the party was raging and Otabek had taken a drink with Phichit and was now arguing about why he didn’t need an active social media to be a DJ. Phichit had been offering to be his Social Media guru for most of the evening. Yuri had been looking at the older man his chest tight for hours and really contemplating sneaking a bottle of sake. Yuuko had slid up next to him and place a bottle on the table behind him. “I’m gonna just set this here and look away at some point.” She had smiled at him with a more wicked smile than he had seen before. She had followed Yuri’s eyes to the dark-haired man. “I know that look. Otabek!” She was waving him over and handing him the bottle of sake. “Didn’t Yuuri turn his old bedroom into a guest room for you, Little bun?” She walked away just as Seung Gil was tackling her husband.

He remembered coming to her after his 19th birthday and before he was about to leave for World’s then to the US for college. “Mama… I love him so much. What if moving is the worst for us.” He had started calling her Mama a few years ago, she was the closest he’d had since his birth mom. She deserved the title and he would fight anyone who said otherwise.

She had looked at him with that soft smile that had not faded at all in the nearly 5 years they had known each other. The girls were practicing on the ice. Lutz was with her partner and giggling loudly. While the other two were practicing opposing themed routines that nearly mirrored each other in some places. It was complex and had been created by Yuuri. It had also been designed to be skated together in shows if they wanted. Yuuri had become a ground-breaking choreographer in the las few years. “I had them at your age. I never went to college. I would never give up the life I have or my children.” She had bumped into him. “Any of them. But if he loves you as much as he says he does. It will last. Or you will find love again. But you will not give up your career. You are far too special for that.”

He remembered crying over skype when him and Otabek had broken up when he was 20. He had been devastated and didn’t know what to do.  The press had got ahold of the story and were saying he would lose his drive without Otabek by his side. She had frowned at him and said. “Yuri, you will get past this. You will move on and you will not let this ruin you. Take a few days to wallow and binge on ice cream. Then get your ass back on the ice and prove to the world that this will not break you.” Him and Otabek had come back together when Yuuri and Victor had adopted their twins 2 year later and Otabek had stepped in to help Victor with coaching.

He remembered calling her when he was 24 years old and telling her that Otabek had asked him to get married. That he had said yes and he was terrified. She had laughed over the phone as the sounds of Ice Castle raged in the back ground. “I know. He called and asked me if he could.” Of course, Otabek had done that. He knew how much both his Grandpa and Yuuko’s approval meant to him.

\---------------

But now here he stands. Looking into a mirror in his black tux. His now shorter hair is styled with his bangs out of his face and tapered down to his ears. He looks older than his 26 years. He hasn’t seen Otabek since last night and in that moment, that is all he wants. He wants his diamond encrusted gold band back on his finger and he wants to hold the hand that has a matching band that has emeralds instead of diamonds. But Mila had taken them this morning to be cleaned and ready for the ceremony that would happen in 1 hour. Victor and Yuuri had left him to think for a moment as they dropped their daughters off with Mari. Yuuko walks through the door with a bottle of sake in her hand. “Okay, Little Bun, let’s do this!” She pulls him away from the mirror and guides him to a stool in the corner. “Drink this and stop panicking. 10 years. You have been together for the better part of 10 years.”

He takes the small glass from her. “We broke up for 2 of those years.”

Yuuko smiles. “Yes, and you were both idiots to do it. Now drink.” They cheer and down their drinks.

The wedding goes quicker than he would have expected. Suddenly they are sitting at a table surrounded by their friends and family. His grandpa sits near him with Yuuko on his other side. Takeshi sits at a table with the girls as the babble on about all the cute skaters in the room. He looks out at the room and rises. “I’d like to make a toast.” He takes a deep breath. “I’d like to thank all of you for being here for this long-awaited day.” The room laughs and nods. “A lot of people have guided my life to this point. The man next to me.” He laces his hand with his new husband. “My strong grandpa, who raised a snot nosed kids with a bad attitude. Yakov who managed to not kill me after all these years. Victor and Yuuri who taught me what love really is. But the persons I truly want to thank is my two moms. I lost my first mama when I was very young but she gave me so much. She gave me my strength to keep fighting. But I met my second mom when I was a 15-year kid that felt he had nothing left to loose. She pushed me and guided me through all these years and never let me forget that she believed in me. She picked me up when I fell and kicked me in the ass when I was being a jack ass. I would like to thank you Yuuko Nishigori, for taking over the role of Tiger Mom. Thank you so much and I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share this! Comment and Kudos are always loved!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
